


You will always be a good boy

by palermoskull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autistic Will Graham, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Panic Attacks, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull
Summary: Will Graham is struggling with nightmares regarding a case that involves daddy kink. He suddenly finds himself with the need of being cared and loved. Hannibal offers him to be his daddy. Could the special agent accept the offer?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic I make for this fandom. I'm so sorry for all the mistakes, english is not my first language so it is kinda difficult for me to get all the grammar right. I hope you like this.

Will closed his eyes trying to connect the dots, two dead bodies were laying on the floor. A man, probably in his fifties. A girl, barely twenty. 

_I look at her in the eyes, her hand trembles slightly as I shout._

_"Kill him right now!" The man can't move, his arms and legs are tightly tied together. He is just a pig to me._

_"I can't," She starts crying, that is upsetting. She said she loved me but she is not capable to do this for me._

_"You do as I say or i'll leave you right now," I pull her hair making her eyes fill with fear._

_"I'm sorry, daddy. I love you, I love you please love me."_

_"Do it," As soon as I speak she breaks the man's flesh with the knife. She cries, oh so sweet._

_"Do you love me now, daddy?"_

_I make her stand, sit on my lap. She is as obedient as a dog but she is not better to me than a pig. She gives me the knife and I smile sincerely._

_"Daddy is tired of you, sweetheart." I press the knife against her delicate throat and that's how her life ends. Another dead pig that makes me feel so powerful._

"Will, Will, WILL!"

The special agent came back to reality with the harsh voice of Crawford calling his name, he realised the tears running down his cheeks and quickly wiped them with the back of his hand.

"He likes power, he looks for young girls because they are easy to manipulate. He tells them he loves them, he makes them kill just to show they trust him."

"He pretends to be their boyfriend just to feel powerful?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No, not the boyfriend. He pretends to be their daddy, he pretends to care about them and-" Will tried to explain but his boss interrupted him.

"You mean the dad?" 

Will chuckled a little, _of course Jack Crawford doesn't know what a daddy is._

"No, no. In some relationships people use this kind of dynamic, usually the older one is the daddy. An authority, almost paternal figure, someone to look up to. The other part is someone fragile, someone who needs to be taught, someone that needs to be reassured about the love the other one feels," Jack nodded.

"Okay, how do we catch him if it's not about the way he kills but about the power?" 

"The girls, Jack. If he doesn't have a girl he does not have any power,"

Will started writing something down. 

"What is that?"

"That's a website where people fond of this type of relationship share some of their stories. Look if any missing girl around the ages of eighteen and twenty fits the profile. They might have been a victim of this man."

"Don't you think is kind of vulgar to look up a date website for a case?" 

"Vulgar? Yes, but it may be useful as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Graham arrived Doctor Lecter's office just in time for his session, they talked about the case which clearly made the younger man feel uncomfortable.

"Will, I encourage you to speak freely about what's happening but given that you are avoiding everything I say I ought to ask. What is it about this case that makes you so nervous?" 

The special agent sat on the large couch and the other man did the same.

"I've had nightmares," 

"Well, I know you often have them. That's the price of having an active imagination,"

Will hands trembled with anxiousness.

"I dream about you, doctor." A hint of curiosity illuminated Lecter's face.

"Do you dream about killing me?"

"No, no. In my dreams i'm not able to think like you, i'm the victim. There is people in the room and you tell me ' _William, you must obey daddy. Otherwise he won't love you anymore_.' That hurts so much and I swear I try to see myself as the killer, I simply can't" The brunnete's voice cracked, there were tears in his face now.

"I don't know why it hurts so much, I don't need anyone's approval but in the dream I just feel so alone. I feel like I need to be loved," 

The taller man wiped the other's tears in a attempt to soothe his pain. Hannibal smiled, softly.

"Dreams are nothing but the reflection of our own fears, my darling boy. You may feel like you don't need to be praised yet you push yourself to make uncle Jack feel proud. Perhaps what you need is someone to take care of you,"

Will shook his head.

"I don't need that, i'm a grown man" 

"I know you are but even grownups need reassurance sometimes, even grownups need to feel loved. Perhaps a relationship with that dynamic will provide you a sense of stability," 

"C'mon, doctor. You know is not that easy to find someone and just start calling them daddy. What do I do? Do I start calling Alana ' _daddy_ '?" Will chuckled with bitterness.

"As I said before, William. I can provide you anything you need, you would be surprised about what i'd do just to see you smile,"

"Could you raise the death? Could you bring back all the people who have died because of these killers?" Will asked ironically.

"I would find a way,"

Will let out a sigh and stood up.

"It seems that my hour has ended, i'll see you next week doctor."

"Next week it is, darling boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will starts to trust Hannibal, their relationship is now more complex.

He could hear the telephone ringing, he didn't have to pick it up to know it was Jack Crawford demanding his presence.  
Will was not feeling good today, he had this feeling of anxiousness pounding deep inside his chest. 

"Hello, Jack. I won't make it today,"

"Will, you know there are lives at stake-"

Always the same speech, he was getting tired of it.

"I know there are lives at stake but I said I won't make it, i'm sorry."

"You better be feeling real awful because I am not going to accept this lack of responsibility. I'm sending Doctor Lecter to check on you, I want you here tomorrow."

"Okay, Jack." Will sighed, he didn't want to see anyone today.

By the time Hannibal arrived Will's house the special agent was about to cry. The door opened and Lecter saw him, barefooted, wearing a flannel and sweatpants, standing right next to the shattered glasses on the floor.

"Will" 

"I was trying to make breakfast and the coffee machine broke. I'm sorry, sorry, s-sorry..." Hannibal made his way to the kitchen very carefully, no sudden movements that could make the other one panic.

"It's okay, William. Let's breathe together,"

"I'm so sorry," his breathing was uneven and his hands were shaking.

"Nothing to be sorry for, look at me."

The teacher found the doctor's eyes. Hannibal caressed his cheek, slowly.

"Now, in and out. Do it with me"

Will tried his best to do as the psychiatrist said, he couldn't slow down his uneven breathing at first but after a few minutes he finally succeed.

"That's a _good boy,_ you are a _good boy_." 

Hannibal offered his hand and the other held it without hesitation, both of them sat on the edge of the bed.

"Will, look at me. How do you feel now?" 

"I don't really know," That was a common response for those who were on the spectrum.

"I'm pretty sure you had a panic attack. Do you know why?" 

Graham didn't answer. Instead he buried his face on Hannibal's neck and sighed.

"I feel like I need to break something," 

"Do it, boy. It will make you feel better," 

Will teasingly pressed his lips against the doctor's neck, then he bit down hard. Lecter moaned as he applied more pressure, just enough to feel the iron taste of his blood. Hannibal was panting, Graham slowly pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"You never fail to surprise me, Will."

"Why do you let me do this?" He asked. 

"I would let you mark my entire neck if that's what makes you feel better, remember what we talked yesterday."

"Would you take care of me even when I tell you to go away? Even when I feel lost and I can't even stand who I am?" 

Hannibal caressed the brunnete's cheek and whispered against his ear.

_"I would take care of you even if that means not taking care of me."_

Will's body trembled with emotions, he felt loved and that was a beautiful and scary thing at the same time. The special agent lay on the bed and pulled Hannibal's arm to do the same, the older one wrapped his arms around Graham's waist pulling him closer to his chest.

Will felt weird but happy, he was not used to feeling like this. It was a new start for him, a start that made him scared and intrigued.

After a few minutes he shut down his mind and concentrated on the beating of Hannibal's heart. Maybe he could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke up from his nap and realised Hannibal was not besides him anymore.

"Hannibal?" A slightly hint of panic on his voice was noticeable.

"William, you woke up. I just finished making lunch,"

"Uh, could we maybe eat here? I'm just really comfortable,"

"Of course," Hannibal smiled as he walked back to the kitchen.

The psychiatrist brought a tray with their food and placed it on the middle of the bed.

"Is a simple Lebanese rice with honey mustard chicken,"

"It is delicious, Thank you."

They ate peacefully, a comfortable soothing silence between them. After they were finished the psychiatrist took the tray to the kitchen and Will followed.

The younger man grabbed Hannibal's hand and pulled him for a hug, he pressed his lips against the psychiatrist's ear and whispered.

"I'm not good at this, I don't know how to demonstrate how I feel. I want to be close to you but i'm scared, i'm not used to feeling like this."

Lecter's hands wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Will, I promise i'll take care of you. We'll go as slow as you need,"

The smaller man kissed right above the mark he left on Hannibal's neck and sighed.

"I would like the match,"

"Oh?" The psychiatrist leaned towards Will's neck and kissed it softly.

"Please, _daddy_." Graham whimpered.

Lecter applied pressure until he could feel the boy trembling in his arms, he started to pull back but Will stopped him.

"I want you to taste me, please." 

Hannibal felt like he could die right there and he would be happy, applying more pressure than before he tasted the warm of Will's blood. He licked the wound and the other man moaned.

"Atta boy," The psychiatrist gave him a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"I should really go home, William. It's getting dark outside,"

The smaller men tightened his grip around Hannibal's neck.

"I don't want you to go, you can sleep on my bed and i'll sleep on the couch. Please, stay here?"

Lecter kissed his forehead and smiled sincerely.

"Okay, but i'll take the couch."


End file.
